


Hindsight

by ko_writes



Category: Cabin Pressure, HetaOni
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid Fic, Mental Breakdown, No knowledge of HetaOni needed, mentions of supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Supernatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hindsight

   It was an old house. That much was obvious from the outside; the shiplap rotting, the roof falling in and the window shutters falling of decayed hinges.

   “C-chaps…” Arthur stuttered, “Should we… should we be here…”

   Martin looked towards Douglas, an almost pleading look in his eyes. “Douglas, this is breaking and entering –”

   “Where’s your Halloween fun, both of you,” Douglas sighed, “It’s almost as if you don’t have Halloween spirit!”

   “You’ve never play Ao Oni, have you?” Martin drawled, “We’re going to be killed.”

   “Martin, we’ll be fine. And no, I’ve only played the Hetalia version,” Douglas shrugged, “But we have our Italy.”

   Douglas clapped his younger brother on the shoulder, grinning.

   “I’m sorry America…” Martin quoted, “But I can… no longer see…”

   “That’s not fair!” Douglas exclaimed, “Lots of fans cried at that part!”

   Martin laughed, “Well, if you want to go back –”

   “No, we’re doing this,” Douglas denied, “Even the sixth formers are afraid to go in there, we have to do it!”

   “There may be a reason for that…” Arthur mumbled, but went unheard as they entered the house… 

* * *

   Hindsight was an awful, cribbing thing; Arthur would reflect upon, on one Halloween night years in the future. People called him insane, no one would listen to him when he recited the story of what happened in that old, rotting house.

   He stared at the white, padded walls of the room, sighing; twenty years.

   Twenty years since he listened to his brothers, following them into that awful place. It made him crack, seeing all that crimson on the floor and that… that… _thing_!

   They should have listened, they deserved it in a way; and that thought always made him laugh. Laugh, laugh and laugh until he cried and the doctors in their nice white uniforms came and put him to sleep.

   It was awful. His life had decayed, just as the old shiplap on stone walls.

   That night was awful. That terrifying _thing_ hiding around corners, playing games with them, spilling that essential crimson.

   He didn’t know how he made it out and not his brothers. They were gone, gone forever.

   They should have listened, why couldn’t they _see_?

   _“I’m sorry Douglas… I can… No longer see…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Ao Oni is a Japanese horror game set in a haunted mansion.
> 
> Note 2: HetaOni is the Hetalia version of Ao Oni. A character called Italy is the one to save the day, and he acts a little like Arthur (though he's a great cook). The quote is from England, who goes blind trying to save them (I don't want to spoiler people, but this is not a happy game).
> 
> Note 3: Yes, I made Douglas an anime geek.
> 
> Note 4: I cried at that part too...
> 
> Note 5: I may add more at a later date...


End file.
